Pokemon Alliance: Unova
by TitantheFanficWritingAvalugg
Summary: Recently, a new tournament has captured the ambitions of many Trainers in Unova- The Alliance League. In it, Trainers team up in groups of 3-6 and battle to see who is the greatest Team in Unova. Young trainers Topher, Allison, and Dino are one such team. But do an anxious loner, a competitive Psychic, and a hyperactive child Prodigy have what it takes to become the best in Unova?
1. Chapter 1: Psychic, Fire, and Ice

Dino: JophieltheAngel does not own Pokemon or anything related to the franchise.

Topher: Except the Eon Ticket for ORAS, which made him scream with fanboy delight

Allison : Was that what I heard? It sounded like a Grumpig dying… He has no life.

Topher: Well, at least he has time to read all the reviews he'll never get…

Dino: Aww. That's so sad.

* * *

><p>The one thing Topher hated more than meeting new people and crowds was socializing.<p>

So imagine, if you will, his delight at sitting in a crowded subway, waiting to meet two random strangers on the first day of his journey.

Okay, Topher didn't loath actually meeting people, he hated the fact that he had no idea how to act in social situations. He panicked and had weird worries, like _Does holding the cup like this make me look stupid?_,_ Do I look good in this outfit? I did this morning, but what if I'm wrong? _or the ever popular _Holy crap is this person flirting? Or being friendly? Or do they secretly want this conversation to end? I should go, in case they do. But what if they don't and I leave and they hate me forever then word spreads and everyone hates me?!_

His mom, of course, would have thought his lackluster social skills were cute. _Topher._ She would say anytime he would freak out in anticipation meeting one of her friends/girlfriends. _Relax. No one's going to hurt you. _Then she'd ruffle his hair and he would smile, even if she was wrong about why Topher was nervous._  
><em>

Topher. Topher hated that nickname, but had tolerated it all his life, until he had unwillingly got used to it and started using it himself. His mom could make him do things he never would have otherwise. Like accept a childish nickname, or call his new step mom Lily instead of annoying woman who won't leave (To be fair, Topher's title for her was inconvenient)

Topher looked at the small nest ball clipped to his belt. Inside was his Bergmite, a gift from his Kalosian step mom. Topher would of told her no, because Ice was one of the worst types competitively and this Bergmite had zero training, but he didn't want his mother to be disappointed in him.

He was tempted to bring it out and train, but he was supposed to wait for the others before going to the battle cart. The subway was heading towards Aspertia, where they would get off and meet Allison and Dino.

Topher sighed and brought out Bergmite. In a flash of silver light, he was released. "Mite?" he asked Topher. The small Mon's head appeared to be made of ice, but was actually made of a pale blue translucent mineral called Cryolite. Bergmite had a white bottom and legs, and was held up by stubby legs of the same color. His head came to a jagged point just below Topher's shoulder. He had one horn sticking out of his back and one on his forehead, above his violet-rimmed yellow eyes. His eyes were connected by what appeared to be a crack in his ice, but was actually his mouth.

The Ice Chunk Pokemon looked at Topher expectantly, like he was waiting for the trainer to do something. Topher actually had no reason to call him out, except that he was bored.

Topher thought for a second, then dug in his shoulderbag. He pulled out a headphone splitter and another set of then pulled out his own headphones, plugged in the splitter, then plugged the headphones into it.

Topher held them up to Bergmite, who looked hesitant and confused. Topher put the headphones on young Pokemon so they were hanging off of the horn on it's forehead and touching the sides of it's body. Technically, it's horn itself was Bergmite's "ear" and he got sound from that, but whatever. He should still be able to hear it fine.

Topher put on a _Iron Catastrophe_, and leaned back into his seat. He pretended to close his eyes but kept one open a tiny bit and observed Bergmite. It looked happy, smiling and closing it's own eyes.

At least it had good taste in music.

* * *

><p>Allison really loved Her best friend, but if he didn't calm down, she would tell Gothita to Levitate him into a wall (Which she couldn't actually do, but a girl can dream, can't she).<p>

"Dino, cool it." Allison grabbed his arm and sat him on the bench. she sat next to him. "You're getting on all of my nerves, and some of them are so frayed that I wouldn't test them too much."

Dino turned his big, adorable orange puppy dog eyes on me. "I'm bored, though" he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. The boy wore it everywhere- it was his favorite. The jacket looked nice and all- it was sesame seed colored with a scarlet hood, and sleeves- but it wasn't spectacular. Dino just had to have a favorite of everything. Allison would bet money that the orange shirt he was wearing (which bore a set of Braviary wings on the front) was his favorite shirt, that his sandals were his favorite shoes, and his jeans were his favorite pants(despite looking like every other pair of jeans in the world).

"Then entertain yourself in a way that doesn't put your life in danger." Allison snapped.

"How am I putting my life in danger?"

"Because the more you annoy me, the closer I get to ending it."

Dino laughed uproariously, causing people to stare like they were concerned for his health. Allison glared at them until they moved on. "It's not that funny."

"Yeah it is." Dino chortled. Like, actually chortled. Who did that? "It's really- wait, ding! I have an idea!"

Allison paled. "Dear Arceus…"

"No, it's a good one!" he cried. "Let's battle!"

"In front of a subway station. With Pokemon we just got. When were supposed to be looking for someone."

"Yep!" he jumped up and ran a respectable distance from her, bumping into a few tourists. His Numel bounced in excitement, ready for a fight.

Allison pulled a Heal Ball from her bag. "I like the way you think, Dino" She threw the ball. "Go, Gothita!"

* * *

><p>"Sir, this is your stop."<p>

Topher stirred slowly. The song _Variance_ was playing in his ears. He felt a pressure on his lap.

Bergmite slept there comfortably, smiling sleepily. "Bergmite, get off." Topher said aggressively. Bergmite opened it's eyes slowly, and like any caring trainer would, Topher waited patiently for it to awaken fully before pushing it to the ground.

"Mite!" Bergmite complained. Topher rolled his eyes and walked out of the cart, not thanking the guy who woke him up. Bermite followed.

Topher ascended the steps and blinked as he walked outside. The sun blinded him, which was weird. Topher shielded his eyes and checked his PokeAtlas. It was supposed to be overcast all week. This light wasn't natural.

"Numel, Heat Wave!"

Topher turned towards the sound. A boy with spiky hair the color of a Cherubi was commanding a small yellow and green Pokemon with a large hump on it's back. It shot a pressurized stream of mud at another Pokemon. It had a small, bulbous lavender head, black at the top. It's body was black, but it had a white zigzag on it's midsection. The Pokemon was adorned with bows, two on either side of it's head and one on it's chest.

"Dino!" the girl commanding Gothita cried. She wore a loose cupid pink shirt that hung off her on one side, which would expose her elbow if not for the more vibrantly pink bow on her shoulder. Her skinny jeans were ripped like Topher's, but she looked much better in them.

Gothita started to cry- loudly, with a lot of flailing and screaming. Passing people covered their ears.

"Numel, don't fall for it!" He cried. But it was too late. Numel had already hesitated, and could not move in time. Gothita attacked. Her confusion hit it, throwing Numel across the field.

"Ha!" the girl cried, tossing her long blonde hair.

"It's not over yet, Allison!" the boy, Dino, cried. "Tackle!" Numel charged forward, ducking his head as he ran.

"Dodge and use tickle!" Gothita jumped to the side, then rushed forward.

Dino waited till the last second before calling out. "Heat Wave!"

The attack landed, and Gothita was thrown into the air . "Ember!" Dino yelled.

"Roll!" Allison commanded fiercely. Gothita rolled out of they way, then stood up. Both Pokemon were panting in sync, their eyes wild. Both of them had been in enough battles to know that this was it-

"Psyshock!"

"Ember!"

Topher watched the two attacks collide and produce a cloud of dust and smoke.

"Berg?"

Topher shook his head. He couldn't see the winner either.

* * *

><p>AN: That was the official first chapter… Hoped you like it.

Review plz?

* * *

><p>AN: SPOILERS AHEAD!

This is the index, where I keep the Pokemon's stats and stuff, FOR THE WHOLE STORY and it is UPDATED AS THE STORY GOES ALONG! Please skip this part so you can avoid spoilers. Thank you.

Name: Christopher "Topher" Tempano

Age: 14

Topher's Pokemon:

Bergmite(male)- Level 22. Knows Icy Wind, Harden, Take Down, and Sharpen. Ability Unknown.

Purrloin (Female)- Level 17. Knows Scratch, Growl, Assist and Sand Attack.

Allison Locke

Age:14

Allison's Pokemon:

Gothita (Female)- Level 24. Knows Tickle, Confusion, Psyshock, and Fake Tears. Ability Unknown.

Warren/Kirlia (Male)- Level 28. Knows Telepathy,Hypnosis, and Psychic. Ability Unknown.

Dinozzo "Dino" Coleman

Age:15

Dino's Pokemon:

Numel (Male)- Level 22. Knows Sunny Day, HeatWave, Magnitude,Tackle. Ability Unknown.


	2. Chapter 2: Chase

Topher: Jophieltheangel does not own Pokemon or any of it's associated trademarks.

Allison: Wow, you sound so enthusiastic.

Topher: Bite me.

Allison: Maybe later.

Dino: Aw. I ship it.

Topher: Wait,what?

Dino: Review if you ship Tally!

Allison: It's to early for shipping...

Topher: Tally?

* * *

><p>"Berg?"<p>

Topher looked at his Pokemon. Reading a Pokemon's expressions was something that took practice, practice Topher didn't really have. But even Topher could tell that Bergmite was impressed by the display. The battle, while admittedly impressive for two beginners, wasn't that spectacular._ How many battles has Bergmite actually seen? _Topher wondered. He looked back at Dino and Allison.

"Yeah!" Dino bellowed. He twirled around like a child. "That was awesome!"

Topher picked up Bergmite and started walking towards the strange pair. Dino was still spinning, and with each revolution Topher considered turning around and leaving.

Allison picked up her fallen Gothita. "You so cheated!" she pointed an accusatory finger at Dino.

"Excuse me," Topher interrupted. "I-"

"No I didn't!" Dino abruptly stopped spinning and which was a bad idea. He immediately fell on his butt. _Maybe the subway cart hasn't left yet. _Topher thought.

Dino and Numel laughed merrily. "Get up, you dunce! We need to have a rematch!" Allison pulled Dino up, and Numel made a noise of irritation. Topher once again considered leaving, but he also wanted to watch Allison and Dino. Back in Castelia, Topher would spend hours watching kids and adults alike go about their daily business. Topher would hide and put forth an extraordinary amount of effort into trying to figure them out. Other people and their interactions with each other had always been a point of interest for Topher- which was either odd or fitting, considering the fact that he hated socializing himself.

"But Ally, Numel and Gothita are tired." Dino said. Topher noticed that the boy had a penchant to be (melo)dramatic. When Dino laughed, he did so loudly and he waved his arms animatedly and his whole body shook.

And just now, when Dino said that Numel was tired, he sounded heartbroken, like Numel had just been forced to take on the elite four and champion after completing a marathon.

Allison cradled her Pokemon, who was snoring softly. Gothita's body was already healing, closing the cuts and erasing the scrapes and bruises left over from the battle. No matter how many times Topher saw it, he was always amazed by the natural healing abilities of Pokemon. Though they needed a long rest or a visit to the Pokemon center to be in peak condition, their regenerative abilities kicked in almost instantly after a battle. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go meet that kid, then all three of us can head over to the Pokemon center." She returned Gothita and pulled Dino by the arm. Dino returned Numel as he ran. "Excuse me." Dino told Topher. He and Allison headed toward the Nimbasa subway station. Topher watched them leave with the same twinge of sadness that someone would feel after finishing a good book.

"Berg?" Topher looked at Bergmite. The small ice-type was watching Allison and Dino too, and he looked confused. It took a second for Topher to realize why.

_I'm such an idiot._ Topher ran inside after the two.

Inside, Topher lost the two of them. _Crap. _He thought.

"Hey!" Someone grabbed Topher's arm.

"Get off-" Topher pulled away and faced- Allison?

Allison grinned."Oh, hey. I'm Topher." He said. "We were supposed to meet here, I guess. I mean, I know. That were supposed to meet here." Topher wanted someone to use fissure on him and spare him the embarrassment.

Allison smiled and started running up the stairs towards the surface. _Seriously?_ Topher thought. _I am so tired of chasing you._

Topher ran after her.

* * *

><p>Dino loved many things. Numel, his family, Allison, Pokemon, battling, video games, carrots, the list went on longer then a battle between two level 100 Ditto. But one thing that stood out from the rest was his love for new things and experiences. It wasn't uncommon for Dino to do something differently than normal just because he hadn't done it that way before. When Dino was six, he walked over to Allison during class and asked her if he could borrow her lip gloss. When asked why, he answered with "Because I've never wore lip gloss before. It could be the coolest thing ever, and I wouldn't know!" It was not, sadly, the coolest thing ever, but Dino still thought it was fun. And that was how he met Allison.<p>

That day was practically a holiday for Dino. He was starting his journey, which would be full of new things, experiences and people. The first would be meeting Topher.

"Do you see him?" Allison asked, scanning the semi-crowded place. "Your dad said he would be carrying a Bergmite."

"What does a Bergmite look like." Dino asked, excitedly. He clapped his hands. "Is it a Dragon type?"

"No." Allison corrected. "It's an ice type. looks like an actual block of ice with eyes. Hear, let me get my Pokedex out." she reached into her bag, accidentally elbowing a boy and his Pokemon. "Watch out!"

"Wait!" Dino cried. He just remembered something. "A boy like that was watching us battle. He must be outside."

The boy Allison elbowed cleared his throat, but Allison was to busy arguing with Dino. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know!"

Allison clasped Dino's shoulders."Aspertia is a big city, Dino! He could be anywhere!"

Dino gasped loudly. "He could be lost, or dead, or lost and dead! Allison, we have to-!"

The boy grabbed Dino and turned him towards him. The boy wore a navy blue utility Jacket over a black shirt bearing the logo of a band Dino didn't know. His ripped skinny jeans were tucked into his black utility boots. He held a small Pokemon that appeared to be made of ice.

Dino jumped up and grabbed the boy. "Your Topher! So nice to meet you, I-" but the only smiled mischievously and took off in the other direction without so much as a word to either teen.

"Hey!" Allison cried in shock. "Where are you- Dino wait up!" The girl ran to catch up to the two boys.

* * *

><p>Topher continued to run after Allison. He had returned Bergmite already so he could run faster, but Topher was already struggling. The boy wasn't used to running long distances. Or short distances. Or at all. Movement in general wasn't something he often did.<p>

_Is this a part of my test?_ Topher thought. _If so, I'm failing._

Allison continued to fly through the streets of Aspertia, her feet hitting the solid gray concrete rhythmically. Topher wished he had a chance to admire the scenery. With it's handsome cobblestone houses, lofty apartment complexes, and towering trees, the place would probably be idyll and charming if Topher wasn't experiencing a deep ache in his chest due to prolonged running.

As Topher gave chase, he began to notice that the amount of people he nearly ran over decreased, as did the pleasantness of his surroundings. Allison was leading him away from the people and buildings, towards the outskirts of town. She wanted them to be alone. Why?

Allison acknowledged Topher occasionally,she would spit her tongue out at him or giggle playfully in his direction. Topher was rapidly getting annoyed with her and considered throwing his backpack at her. Okay, not really. But it was nice to fantasize about.

So instead, Topher stopped to catch his breath. Allison stopped as well. She beckoned him forward impatiently, which prompted Topher to tell her to do a few things that probably would cause him to fail his test. He didn't care- he just wanted to rest.

Allison impatiently motioned for him to get up. Topher glared at her.

Allison crossed her arms but still said nothing. Actually, she hadn't spoken the entire time. Why? Maybe to add to the mystery. Maybe to annoy him.

Topher examined her, looking for any clues on her person as to what she was doing. Not because he expected any, but because he liked to pick scrutinize other and hadn't got a chance to earlier. Allison looked like she had downed a gallon of coffee. She bounced from foot to foot and fiddled with her hair ant the hem of her shirt. Topher didn't know her well, but he could see the difference in how she was acting before and now. Before, she was energetic, but not this energetic. And she was _definitely_ louder then. But that was the only thing different about the girl. Otherwise, Allison looked exactly the s-

Topher stood up abruptly. Allison smiled and beckoned him forward once more. "One second." Topher said. "Let me drink some water. Bergmite too- he's probably thirsty." Topher called out Bergmite, which made Allison shift her weight from one foot to another uneasily.

Topher pulled out some water and took a gulp, before offering some to Bergmite. Topher moved too quickly and spilled it on the Pokemon.

"Sorry!" Topher apologized. He took off his jacket and leaned over to place it on the wet Pokemon, who wasn't cold in the least. Topher then stood up and smiled at Allison. "Okay, let's go."

Allison smiled and turned around, but Bergmite struck before she could do anything else. Bergmite's Icy Wind hit her -no, it- square in the back. It quickly froze.

Topher watched walked up to the frozen Pokemon. It wasn't Allison, unless Allison had changed into a mirror image of her own shirt, with the bow on the opposite shoulder. It seemed to melt while inside the ice, and became what resembled a frozen puddle of pink looked at Bergmite. "I knew it was a Ditto!"

* * *

><p>That's all, folks. Feel free to review.<p>

* * *

><p>Topher's Pokemon:<p>

Bergmite(male): Level 11. Knows Icy Wind. Ability Unknown.

Allison's Pokemon:

Gothita (Female)- Level 15. Knows Tickle, Confusion, Psyshock, and Fake Tears. Ability Unknown.

Dino's Pokemon:

Numel (Male)- Level 14. Knows Sunny Day, Mud Shot, and Ember. Ability Unknown.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friend

Allison: Jingle Bells!

Dino: Jingle Bells!

Topher: No.

Dino: _Sing._

Topher: _No._

Allison: Do it for the reviews!

Topher: What reviews?

Allison: Fair enough.

Dino: Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one Stantler open sleigh!

Allison: TitantheFanficWritingAvalugg does not own Jingle Bells, Pokemon, or Christmas. Nor does he own that many reviews, so you should give him some.

* * *

><p>After about five years, Allison had gotten used to losing Dino in crowds.<p>

Both of them had lived in Castelia, after all. It was practically the Crowd Capital of the region. And Dino never really needed a reason to run. So Allison constantly had to run around and find him.

But now she had lost him and Topher, in a part of Aspertia she had never been in, on their first day. And she didn't have time to stop at a Pokemon center, so her Gothita was still out cold.

How ironic that the whole reason they came to this city was to start a team, and now Allison was on her own.

Allison stopped for a second to catch her breath. She let herself scan her current surroundings. The whole area was pretty decrepit and abandoned, The alley to her right had junk scattered everywhere, and the walls were decorated with layers of graffiti. The buildings around here were abandoned, which was something Allison was used to due to living in a big city her whole life. But abandoned buildings were out of place in a serene and modern city like Aspertia. Maybe Allison had accidentally wandered into a different city, or something. She definitely wanted to get out of where ever she was; the lack of people made the whole area feel larger and more imposing than it was.

And yet... It had been an half an hour since they were supposed to meet Topher so the sun was beginning to set. The orange glow of the sky made it aesthetically pleasing, in an unorthodox way.

Wild, messy, chaotic, cute, and orange... this whole area reminded Allison of Dino.

As if he had been called by her errant thoughts, Dino walked out of the alley. Allison would of screamed if she weren't above that sort of thing- he came out of no where.

"Hey idiot, couldn't you of waited for me? And where's Dino? Did you lose him?" Dino didn't reply. He just looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked. Not that she was worried or anything. But Dino's silence made her think that something was depressing him, even if he didn't look particularly sad, because Dino was never quiet. He was the kid who cried and laughed with same amount of noise- something the two of them had in common. "Did that kid hurt you? I'll throw him back to whatever town he came from."

Dino said nothing. He just smiled and moved towards Allison. Allison had known Dino for five years, and she knew him well enough to know something was up. He was walking calmly and patiently towards her... Dino didn't do calm, or patient.

Allison looked into her best friends blue eyes, as if they held secrets.

_Wait. _Allison thought._ Dino's eyes are green._

Something clicked in Allison's head. She backed up and reached for Gothita's Pokeball, before remembering that she was still K'O ed from her battle with Dino. The _real_ Dino. So that left her with- nope, not gonna work.

Allison her a noise behind her. Without thinking, she swung, but and heard a satisfying crunch sound as her fist connected with a nose.

Allison heard cursing but didn't have a chance to look before fake-Dino grabbed her from behind. This was further conformation that it wasn't her best friend- he had never been stronger than Allison.

Fake-Dino turned her to face her other assailant. Allison saw him get up, and smiled when she saw his bloody nose. But that smile died quickly.

Because a loud "Lant!" boomed through the alley as a tan colored four-legged Pokemon with a giant dark brown Afro charged towards them. Hanging from one of his ivory horns was a small boy in an orange jacket.

The man smiled at the Bouffalant, and Allison suddenly felt sick.

Because Dino, her best friend, was unconscious and in the hands of someone willing to attack two children.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter three. It seemed like the best place to stop...<p>

And I changed some things from the last two chapters, like when Topher fought the Zorua. Now it's a Ditto.

Please review?

* * *

><p>Topher's Pokemon:<p>

Bergmite(male): Level 11. Knows Icy Wind. Ability Unknown.

Allison's Pokemon:

Gothita (Female)- Level 15. Knows Tickle, Confusion, Psyshock, and Fake Tears. Ability Unknown.

Dino's Pokemon:

Numel (Male)- Level 14. Knows Sunny Day, Mud Shot, and Ember. Ability Unknown.


	4. Chapter 4: Joseph and Warren

Topher: TitantheFanficWritingAvalugg does not own Pokemon or any of it's affiliates.

Dino: And Everyone who reviews gets a big kiss from Numel for Christmas!

Topher: Eww.

Allison: Why would they want that?

Numel: Nu~

Dino: You hurt his feelings!

Topher: I think he's just hungry.

Allison: Aren't we all?

Dino: Yep.

Numel: Nume!

* * *

><p>Allison glared at the man, threatening him bodily harm with her eyes. She wasn't going to let him walk away from this with only a black eye.<p>

The man was handsome, even with a black eye. His pale ivory hair was cut in a surfer style, like it had just dried after being soaked all day and his face was chiseled perfectly. But the man's clothes didn't fit. Draped over his shoulders was a long robe of the same color as his hair with a golden leaf pattern. Under it he wore black trousers and sandals. Atop his head was a blue and gold Bishops hat. He gave Allison the impression of surfer dressing up as a holy man.

Beside him was his Bouffalant, and Dino, who Bouffalant had dropped on the ground. He was out cold.

"Allison." he said with a flip of his fabulous hair. Allison was a little jealous- that flip was flawless. "Pleased to make your acquaintance". He was trying to sound like an authoritarian, but it only made Allison compare him even more to a loser playing dress up. "I am Arch Bishop Joseph."

"Why would you tell me that?" she asked.

He ignored her. "I am a representative of the Church of-"

"What?" Allison had no idea what church had to do with anything.

Joseph groaned. "Look, it's church protocol to introduce myself and tell miscreants what their transgression was before justice is served. I know it's a pain, but we all have rules to follow."

"Wha-?"

"Now if it were up to me," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I wouldn't be involved in all this kidnapping business. It would be much easier to just give out pamphlets, maybe go door to door- save the kidnapping for only the true criminals. We aren't a petty villainous team like Plasma or Flare- we should have _standards_." He shrugged. "But I have orders, and you're valuable. Forcing you to give up you into Penitence would make quite the statement."

Allison had no idea what Penitence was, she what she did know was that _no one_ was going to force her into _anything_. "I'm valuable? Aw, your making me blush." Allison struggled against Fake-Dino's arms. "You know what would be really sweet? Telling your Ditto to get off of me. That would make my day."

The man snapped his fingers. "Ditto." Fake Dino let go of Allison and backed up. It might of turned back into a Ditto, but Allison couldn't be sure, because her eyes were on Bouffalant.

"Now tell me what you want." Allison demanded, which she knew was a stupid thing to do when the person on the receiving end of her anger was a psycho who was way more powerful than her. She just didn't care.

Joseph shrugged. "Not much. Just release your Pokemon." he said it like another person would of said _Could you lend me a dollar? Was he insane?_

Allison crossed her arms. "I thought you weren't with Team Plasma."

Joseph smiled back "I'm not." he replied. "But your Pokemon are cursed. You must remove them before they taint your Anima."

"Anima?"

"Your _essence."_ He said._ "_You must protect your essence at all costs and let no one take it from you."

Definitely insane.

"My mom had this conversation with me already. 'Don't trust any drink given to you by a boy you don't know, always carry pepper spray- "

He faced palmed. "That's your innocence." he said. "Your essence, or Anima, is your soul. Tainted Pokemon will corrupt it."

"There's nothing wrong with my Pokemon!" she argued. Well, maybe there was something wrong with Warren... But he was all she had. Allison tried to discretely pull a Pokeball from her bracelet with the same hand it was on, so it was less obvious. "And your not touching them! So give me Dino before I call the cops!"

Joseph raised his cane and pointed at her, and Allison saw that his Pokeballs were kept on the cane. "You're out numbered and out ranked. Release your Pokemon and then leave. Or..."

"Or what?'" Allison had it in her hand, but she wanted to wait until he was distracted to throw him out.

"Or you could join us. The Hallowed doctrine states that all sinners are welcome, as longer as they repent."

Allison frowned. "What's repenting?"

Joseph smiled, and it was like Allison had broken a dam. His composure broke into pieces like a glass shattering on the floor. He raised his arms and Allison was reminded of her sister and some other trainers she had seen battle her. They had the same look, like 'This is what I live for'. It was a look of absolute _rapture. _Only this look was less _passion_, and more_ obsession. _Allison could tell right then he wasn't completely sane.

In other words, he was sufficiently distracted.

"Warren, Hypnosis!" Allison yelled as she released her strongest partner.

A small white Pokemon with what appeared to be green hair and a white skirt appeared. Bouffalant charged, but Warren's red horns glowed and suddenly Bouffalant started to float and it's legs swung through thin air.

Allison made a sound of annoyance. "That's not what I- Ya know what, never mind. Whatever works." _At least he attacked who he was supposed to._ Allison thought.

"Ditto!" Joseph cried. Allison turned towards Ditto, who promptly changed into a Kirlia. But she didn't have time to do anything else- attacking people was kinda hard when you had a face full of Bouffalant.

Allison, who had ducked for cover, glared at Warren. "You could of hit me!" her Kirlia smirked, like _Too bad I didn't._

Allison stood up. "Return." she growled. She pointed his Pokeball at him and a beam of red light hit the little annoyance until he disappeared.

"You-" Joseph raised his staff in anger, and Allison darted forward and kicked him in the shin. He fell forward, and she grabbed the staff and darted away.

"Give that back!" he yelled. Joseph moved to charge Allison, but she raised a Pokeball. He froze in his tracks.

"Try me." she warned. "You called me valuable, so you must know who I am and who my mother is. I have plenty of powerful Pokemon besides Kirlia." That was a bluff, but he didn't need to know that. "Now get on the ground."

Joseph started to comply, but then stopped. He turned his wild grey eyes at Allison and smirked.

"I have Powerful Pokemon too. Six of them." He motioned to his staff. Allison glanced at it and saw that there was only three Pokeballs on it.

Three Pokeballs on the staff, two already called out. That's five. Where was his sixth Pokemon-

Then Allison noticed where his eyes were.

Allison tuned around and saw Topher- no, Ditto- standing behind her. _Crap._

_"Finish her."_ Joseph commanded. Allison braced herself.

"Icy Wind!"

In a matter of seconds Joseph was frozen solid. Allison could see his surprised look and those creepy eyes.

Allison got up and gaped at Topher. He stared back with a mixture of bashfulness and pride. "So, did I pass your test?" he asked.

Allison nodded. "Just barely. And your first duty as a member of my team is to call the cops while I check on Dino."

* * *

><p>Why does Allison have such a powerful Kirlia! Why does it hate her? And who is Joseph!? Review to find out!<p>

A/N: I'm not sure if I like this chapter... Somethings wrong with it. I can't tell what, but it's something. Please review and tell me what it is, and I promise you ! Million Numel Kisses!

* * *

><p><strong>Topher's Pokemon:<strong>

Bergmite(male)- Level 11. Knows Icy Wind. Ability Unknown.

**Allison's Pokemon:**

Gothita (Female)- Level 15. Knows Tickle, Confusion, Psyshock, and Fake Tears. Ability Unknown.

Warren/Kirlia (Male)- Level 26. Knows Telepathy,Hypnosis, and Psychic. Ability Unknown.

**Dino's Pokemon:**

Numel (Male)- Level 14. Knows Sunny Day, Mud Shot, and Ember. Ability Unknown.


	5. Chapter 5: Alleos and Arceus

Topher: TitantheFanficWritingAvalugg does not own Pokemon or any of it's affiliates.

Allison: If you like this story then please take the time to review.

Dino: And follow Titan on tumblr. His name there is TitantheFanficWritingAvalugg too! And Anyone who reviews will get a free Numel Kiss!

* * *

><p>Dino was actually having fun being interrogated, believe it or not.<p>

After officer Jenny arrived and locked up that priest guy, everyone had to interrogate Topher, Allison, and me. And they listened really well and asked questions. Most people tuned Dino out when he told stories, so it was fun having their full attention. He told them about chasing Topher (who wasn't Topher) and getting far away from Allison, then getting attacked by the Ditto. He didn't remember anything after that, but Allison filled him in on the way to the police station.

Dino felt a little guilty that he had slept while Topher and Allison did all the heroics. He was a member of Team Taiji too- he should of helped. And Allison was his best friend. If she had been hurt...

Dino shook his head. That wasn't going to happen. Not only was she a tough trainer in her own right, but she had him and Topher to protect her. Allison would be fine.

Dino leaned back in his seat. They were at the Pokemon center, and Dino's friends were calling there parents to let them know everything was alright. Dino had already called Markus and told him everything was fine- the three of them had an unspoken agreement to downplay what happened as a simple mugging that went wrong- which pleased Markus, who wasn't the the kind of guy to worry. but Allison and Topher's parents were giving them a hard time- the way normal parents did.

Dino didn't have "normal parents". All he had was his brother Markus, Allison, and Numel. They were more than enough for him, but... Sometimes Dino wanted to know what it felt like to have parents who gave him a hard time.

"Ugh." Allison groaned, getting Dino's attention. She sat down next to him. "My mom is really pissed."

"Do you have to go home?" Dino asked loudly. He didn't want their journey to end on the first day.

"No, but I'm sure the thought crossed her mind." Allison rolled her eyes, but Dino could see that under her bravado she was scared of getting sent home.

"What makes you say that?"

"She told me the thought had crossed her mind." Dino laughed. He could imagine saying that, which wasn't funny, but it did make Dino happy.

Dino saw Topher out of the corner of his eye. He had picked up his navy blue shoulder bag and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey!" Dino yelled. He waved at Topher, who scowled but walked towards them. "What your mom say?"

Topher shrugged. "She wants me to stay with you guys." Topher sounded annoyed, though Dino wasn't sure why. His mom wasn't dragging him home, so why wasn't he happy?

Topher looked at Allison awkwardly. "Um... Hi?"

Allison smiled up at him, and she seemed to be torn between finding Topher pathetic and finding him to be amusing. Dino thought he was adorable."Yes?" She asked sweetly. Dino knew to avoid that tone at all cost.

Topher cleared his throat and leaned against the wall. "I, uh... Who was that guy? Did you know him?"

Allison looked him straight in the eye with a grim expression. "Yes. He's my ex-boyfriend. He wants revenge because I broke his heart when we were both young and naive."

Topher raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Allison smacked the boy's arm. Topher recoiled from the touch. "No, you idiot." she said. "He was just some random thug who was claiming to be a part the Hallowed Church."

"The what?" Topher inquired.

"The Hallowed Church." Allison explained. "It's a religion."

"Why would his religion make him want to take your Pokemon? I thought all of that ended with Team Plasma."

_Team Plasma._ Dino had expected them to come up in the conversation, but that didn't make him any happier to hear it. 4 years ago, a group called Team Plasma had wanted to "liberate" i.e. separate Pokemon from humans. they went from small cult to giant movement overnight, and their sermons split the Unova region- those who thought Pokemon should be freed from "slavery" and those who didn't think they were slaves at all. Then, Team Plasma tried to destroy the Pokemon League and nearly killed the Champion, Alder. Two years later, they made a comeback, only this time they cared less about freedom and more about destroying Unova. They were put down, and most people considered them history- something in books, not in real life.

But Dino considered them real. They took his parents.

"It did. The Hallowed Church, while annoying, is not a terrorist group." Allison responded. "They don't force people to give up their Pokemon. It's only radicals like that idiot who called himself a Bishop."

"So they want Pokemon Liberation? " Topher asked. He seemed to be enjoying the conversation, like it was a new book he was obsessed with.

Allison shook her head. "What they want... It's a long story."

"I have time."

Allison looked him in the eye. "Okay, do you know the Arceists theory on the origin of the universe?"

Topher nodded again. "'Arceus, who was one with all types, hatched from a single egg and created the universe so he would not be alone.'"

"Yeah. The Hallows believe in Arceus. But they think that the creator of the universe was a human."

"Why is that bad? Well, besides the fact that the Arceists probably hate that idea."

"It's not." she replied. "The problem comes later. They believe the first human created Arceus, and Arcues was only nine types."

"Water, Fire, Electric, Grass, Fighting, Ground, Rock, Ice, and Flying." Dino chimed in. He was tired of being quiet.

"Uh-huh. And the human created other Pokemon- the legendaries- to fight Arceus. Arceus won easily, which was boring. So Arceus created nine new types- the other types, like Dark and Poison- and Pokemon to go with them. The human didn't like this. So he banished Arceus to earth with his creations, and Arceus's."

"So all the Pokemon? Why?" Topher asked.

"Supposedly, they knew what Arceus was doing but didn't stop them." Allison said. "So now Arceus lives on earth, and all who reject him and welcome Alleos into their heart wil die and join Alleos in Alleos."

"Is Alleos the God and place he lives in?" Topher said. Allison nodded yes. "Okay. So Hallows reject all of the types they say Arceus created?"

"Pretty much." Dino said. "They used to hold protests outside the Pokemon League and would stalk Allison's mom."

Topher looked at her again. "Your mom? Why?"

Dino smiled warmly at Topher. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry."

"It was a compliment!" Dino said.

"Are you two done?" Allison asked them. When they both said "yeah" , she turned back to Topher. "My mom specializes in Psychic types and she's pretty famous. Have you heard of Catherine Locke?"

* * *

><p>Topher was getting tired of surprises.<p>

Seriously, his whole life was full of , it's not considered normal for you to have no dad, and kids will tease you for it. Surprise, life sucks and it's much easier to sit in your room and read then interact with everyone else. Surprise, your mom is gay and she never told you even though you could care less and she should know that since she's the one raised you to care less. Surprise, your mom is dating someone. Surprise, we're moving to Unova! Surprise, they're getting married. Surprise, you're not entering the Pokemon League Topher, we're going to force you to participate in the Alliance League, so you can make friends. Surprise, someone wants t kidnap this new "friend". Then, because kidnapping isn't enough of a surprise, she's apparently the daughter of a former Elite four member.

The next surprise better be that the lead singer of _Qwilfish _is in love with him, or Topher would just give up.

"Your mom- No, you have to be joking."

Allison and Dino laughed. "Nope. My mother is Catherine Locke. That idiot wanted me because somehow he figured that out."

Topher stared at her with his mouth open. Catherine Locke wasn't just some Elite Four member. She wasan Elite four member for 12 years running, before she retired and her mother her daughter, Caitlin, took her place. Topher really couldn't believe it.

Dino giggled. "You look like an emo Lickitung." he said. Allison laughed too.

"I am not emo!" Topher insisted.

"But you don't deny being a Lickitung?" Allison asked. It wasn't that funny but Dino and Allison were cracking up. Topher gave up then, and soon all three of them were laughing.

When the Nurse delivered there newly healed Pokemon and asked what was so funny, they simply told her they had had a long day.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about this long chapter with no action. I just needed to explain some stuff about the characters and the church.

I'm moving the Pokemon sheets to the first chapter, titled index. That way I can just edit that page when the pokemon evolve of learn new moves.

Also, I'm not bashing religion or anything. The idea for the Hallowed Church comes from Absol and the Dark type. In the anime people hated Absol, and I had this head cannon that most dark types were treated this way, since their called evil types in Japan. The Hallowed Church came from that.

Review


	6. Chapter 6: Purrloin

Topher: TitantheFanficWritingAvalugg does not own Pokemon or any of it's affiliates.

Allison:And if his good friend Areina is reading, then he wants us to say hi!

Dino: Anyone who reviews gets a sloppy wet kiss from Numel!

Allison: Areina gets two.

* * *

><p>"I say we challenge Cheren before we head to Floccessy." Dino said in between bites of a banana, which Topher thought was a weird breakfast, but whatever.<p>

"Well, it's a good thng that I didn't ask for your opinion then." Allison was eating a simple bowl of cereal. Before Topher or Dino got up, Allison had made a grocery run and brought back enough food to last them until they left Aspertia. That is, assuming they left when Allison wanted to, not when Dino did.

"We need the training. Not all of us grew up with an Elite Four mom." Dino countered.

Allison put the spoon in her mouth angrily, which Topher thought was a bit excessive. "We aren't even registered in the Pokemon League! We can't challenge a Gym Leader anyway!"

Dino finished off his banana and started on a green apple. The boy could really eat. "So? We'll challenge him as a regular trainer, not a Gym Leader." Topher was surprised Dino knew you could do that- not many trainers did.

"Okay." Allison put down her food and looked at the fiery-haired trainer. "What happens when you challenge him and he uses Upper tier Pokemon that are apart of his main team, instead of his normal Gym Pokemon?"

Dino probably responded, but Topher left before he heard what it was. He didn't really feel like listening to them bicker.

Topher walked through the trees, wondering if he could catch any new Pokemon. They were camping on route 19, right outside of Aspertia, where they had met and been attacked the previous day. Topher was still in a daze. Everything had happened so fast and was so unexpected. Yesterday morning, he was Topher a new trainer from Slateport. Today, he was an official member of Team Taiji, had saved two peoples lives, and was traveling the Unova region. It was... really exciting, to be honest. Exciting and terrifying. And unbelievable.

Topher kept walking for a few minutes before he decided there were no Pokemon nearby. It was too early for most of them... They were all holed up, safe from the cold.

Topher pulled out the Alliance League Handbook and read it once more, because he knew Allison and Dino probably didn't know there was a handbook, and read the first page as he walked:

_Quick summary: The Alliance League started as an Unofficial counterpart to the Pokemon League, before being recognized by the League Officials themselves. In it, teams of three to ten trainers compete, each starting with 5 Alliance Tokens with the symbol of their team on it (see page 10 for more info on Tokens). Losing meant giving a Token to the winning team. Winning meant receiving a Token. The rules of any battle were determined by the two teams participating. A win could be brought to the Alliance moderators if one of the teams ruled it unfair. Cheating was an automatic disqualification (see page 22 for what qualifies as cheating). _

Topher became immersed in the book. The rules were complex yet logical, like who ever created them had thought of every contingency. Topher was looking more and more forward to the Alliance Festival in Floccesy, which is where they were headed. Part of him still regretted leaving his house, while part of him was getting more and more pumped. Topher hadn't expected to have fun when he signed up.

Topher recalled when his mom first showed him the advertisement for a third trainer for a new an Alliance Team. She thought it was perfect, and Topher didn't want to disagree. He was tired of disappointing her, and she really wanted him to make friends. So he submitted a video of himself battling his mom with her Pokemon, and they responded, to Topher's annoyance. They wanted him.

And now they were headed to Floccessy, where Topher would have to fight and socialize with tons of trainers and holy Arceus, why did he agree to this?

Topher was so distracted that he almost stepped on a Purrloin.

"Oh!" Topher gasped, jumping backwards. the small violet and yellow Pokemon shoot it's head, like it was saying "Can you believe this kid?" . It swished it's tail and moved towards him. Topher hesitated, but Purrloin only purred and rubbed it's head on Topher's leg. Topher crouched down to pet it. Purrloin gave him a "Purrrrl!" to show that she was enjoying herself. Topher smiled... Until it snatched his x-transceiver right off his hand.

"Hey!" Topher tried to grab it, but Purrloin, the x-transceiver in it's mouth, darted away."Crap! Go, Bergmite! Icy Wind!" Bergmite appeared in a flash of light and shot a flurry of blue snow powder at in Purrloin's direction. The small violet Pokemon dodged it with a lazy smile.

"Too slow..." Topher muttered. "Keep trying, Bergmite. By me some time." Topher thought that Icy Wind, which had a wider range, might of been better than Powder Snow. But It didn't matter. Bergmite's own lack of confidence combined with Purrloin's speed made it difficult to land a hit. Purrloin kept dodging, purring as it did so.

Topher brought out his Pokedex and scanned Purrloin. It took some time, but he finally got a scan on it.

_Purrloin, The Devious Pokemon. Their cute act is a ruse. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces. This Purrloin is female and knows Scratch, Growl, and Assist._

_Well, that explains why she hasn't run off yet. She's enjoying my reaction._ Topher thought, not daring to take his eyes off of the battle. _How am I going to beat her? Bergmite is too slow for physical attacks to land, and long-distance attacks aren't much better._

Purrloin dodged another Icy wind and darted forward. She used scratch so quickly that Topher didn't even realize what was happening until it was over.

"Berg!" Bergmite cried. To Topher's surprise, the blow seemed to actually hurt. Bergmite fell.

_What? With Bergmite's defense, that shouldn't of... _Topher paused when he heard Purrloin purr again. _Arceus, I'm stupid! She's been using Growl this whole time._

Purrloin smiled and shook the X-transceiver tauntingly. "Harden!" Topher yelled. He was getting angry. Purrloin was a lower tier Pokemon. Topher had read all about her- he shouldn't be losing now.

Bergmite started to glow, and Purrloin stopped in it's tracks. The bright white gleam of Harden mesmerized the Devious Pokemon.

"Bergmite. Icy Wind again!" Purrloin moved, but the attack almost hit. The gears started to turn in his head.

"Harden, again!" Bergmite complied, and Purrloin stopped to stare once again. "Now, Icy Wind!" This time the attack hit, and Purrloin froze in it's tracks- literally.

Bergmite cheered ("Mite!") and looked at Topher. His little yellow eyes shown with pride. "We're not done." Topher reminded him. "Finish Purrloin with Tackle!" Bergmite turned back towards Purrloin and rammed into her. The ice cracked and Purrloin flew across the field.

Bergmite approached Purrloin and grabbed the X-Transceiver off the ground with his mouth. He brought it over to Topher shyly.

"Thanks." Topher took it from the Ice Chunk Pokemon. The screen was cracked and if that wasn't enough to make it unusable, the cold was. Bergmite looked ashamed. "Who cares?" Topher told Bergmite. He smiled at him. "I knew it would break, and I needed a new one anyway. " Topher reached into his shoulder bag. "This is what I wanted." Topher held out a Pokeball and pressed the white button. A beam of white light shot out of the ball and hit Purrloin, who disappeared into the device. It shook in Topher's palm twice, in sync with both the trainer and Pokemon's heartbeat, then made a satisfying clicking sound.

Topher showed it to his partner. Bergmite looked ridiculously happy.

"That's right." Topher said proudly. "We caught our first Pokemon."


	7. Chapter 7: The Alliance Festival

Topher: Do I have to?

Dino: Yes!

Allison: It's not like we're pulling out your fingernails or anything. It's just a disclaimer.

Dino: Yeah. Now repeat after me: "Jophieltheangel does not own Pokemon or anything related to it."

Topher: Except a totally-not-lame Squirtle plushie that he sleeps with.

Allison: Leave alone. It's Titan who's lame, not the plushie.

Dino: Oh! Allison used Night Shade. It's super effective!

Topher: No… Just no.

Allison: You forgot to shamelessly plead for reviews...

* * *

><p>Three things that Gale desired more than anything: Competent co-workers, The complete <em>Happiny Daze <em>series box set, and Jeans that not only gave others the illusion that she had a butt, but also hugged that nonexistent butt perfectly.

Three things that were hard to find: Competent co-workers, The complete _Happiny Daze _series box set, and Jeans that not only gave others the illusion that she had a butt, but also hugged that nonexistent butt perfectly.

"He's where!?" Gale asked angrily. She wished she were not Head Priest, because she really wanted to flip a desk but had to stay civilized due to her position.

"In custody. And he told the girl, who in turn told the police, that he was a Bishop in the Hallowed church." Arthur told Gale. The teen ran his fingers through his dark-grey hair, making it even messier. "I knew sending him was a bad idea."

Andreas glared at him. The two were polar oppisites in looks and personality- Andreas was pale and stocky with vibrant copper colored hair, while Arthur was dark skinned and lanky with grey, colorless hair. Arthur was calm and careless, while Andreas was uptight and careful. "And yet, you said nothing. I _knew_ he was an idiot and actually argued against sending him. What were you doing?"

Arthur put his arm around Andreas lazily. "Wishing that you would stop scowling so I could kiss you."

Andreas blushed and pushed Arthur to the ground. "I am _so_ not interested."

Arthur wiggled his eyebrows. "That's what makes it_ fun_."

Gale once again considered flipping the desk. She was the boss - didn't that earn her the right to be uncivilized every once in a while? "Will you two please act like professionals?"

Arthur got back in his seat, but sat in it sideways so his elbow was hanging off and his foot was close to Andreas' face. "I'm not that good of an actor."

Gale narrowed her eyes on her subordinate. "Than that narrows the jobs available when I fire you."

Andreas smiled gloatingly and Arthur winced. "Wow, attacks fired, point taken."

Gale sighed. "Okay, so Joseph is grossly incompetent. How do you two think we should proceed? Leave him or free him?"

"Leave him." Andreas said automatically. "Not only has he failed his mission, he's implicated the Church and brought suspicion down on us. Let hi m rot."

Arthur nodded. "Seconded. Joseph deserves to be punished."

"But only _I_ get to punish Joey."

Gale looked at the doorway and internally cursed. Gale had been hoping that _she _wouldn't show up.

Lilith approached Gale's desk with a small smile. Today she had decided to wear a small white dress with a girlish yellow sash around her waist and yellow bow in her cornsilk blond hair. This made the sixteen year old look even more like a little girl than usual. "Joey is my Bishop. Isn't it my job to decide his punishment?" Lilith smiled toothely, exposing the alternating blue and gold bands of her braces. Gale could tell that Lilith was already dreaming up all the ways she could punish "Joey".

If Gale were a merciful Woman, she would of told the girl no. She would of let Lilith know that screw ups of this magnitude were up to the Head Priest, not a Bishop. She would of ordered the three to leave Joseph in jail.

If Gale were a merciful woman, she would of felt sorry for Joseph when she told Lilith to do as she pleased.

But Gale even if may have been patient, she was not merciful.

* * *

><p>Dino, Allison, and Topher faced the morning in three different ways.<p>

Allison woke up early and was never groggy, no matter where the sun was positioned in the sky.

Topher woke up whenever, and hated the world for being there when he did.

Dino woke up later than everyone else but was fully awake and inexcusably loud when he did.

That's how it had been for the past few days on the way to Floccesy. After much arguing, training, resting, sarcasm, walking, and various run ins with wild Pokemon (Despite being their low levels, a swarm of Patrat managed to eat Dino's entire sleeping bag, ignoring the Pokemon food the boy offered him.), Team Taiji had made it to their destination: the small town of Floccesy, home to former Champion Alder, current Champion Benga, and the yearly Alliance Festival. After restocking their supplies and doing a little exploring, they crashed at the Pokemon Center for the night, and all prefaced their night of nervous speculating about the future with a cool good night to each other.

"Where's Dino? We have to leave five minutes ago." Allison asked Topher as he walked into the waiting room of the Pokemon center. The boy shrugged and clipped Bergmite and Purrloin's Pokeballs to the Pokeball holder on the inside of his jacket. He had bought it yesterday when they went shopping.

"He's still getting ready." Topher replied boredly.

Allison stormed off down the hall and banged on the bathroom door, screaming for Dino to hurry up before she did unholy things to him. After much arguing and getting reprimanded by Nurse Joy for the noise, the three left the center and started walking to the festival on the other side of town.

"I can't believe you three got us kicked out." Topher groaned. Bergmite and Purrloin walked beside him. Since Floccesy was a (relatively) small town, their were many small Pokemon in the trees and bushes and walkways, so they didn't stick out much.

"We didn't get kicked out." Allison grumbled. Gothita scoffed. _Traitor._ "She politely asked us to leave before we destroyed the place."

"_Politely? _She threatened to have Audino throw us out!"

Dino laughed rancorously. "And her Audino was so willing, too. I've never seen one so angry."

"What about the time Numel learned Ember inside the Accumula Pokemon Center and accidentally hit the Audino there?" Allison reminded him with an airy laugh of her own. She remembered the day fondly.

Numel also remembered it, and made a "Nu!" of embarrassment from Allison's left. The Numb Pokemon was trailing behind Allison and Dino with Gothita on it's back.

"You're all impossible." Topher muttered. The other teens laughed at his expense.

All in all, Allison considered it a fun morning.

* * *

><p>"See Allison, it just started." Dino said as they arrived in Poliwrath Plaza in the center of town. The whole block was decorated for the occasion- paper Gyarados and Dragonair (shiny and normal) were hung from trees and stop lights, red and gold streamers were hung everywhere, stands for buying trainer supplies every twenty feet, performers in every direction, red confetti on the ground, and crowds of people and Pokemon. Allison knew that it probably looked like this for the next two blocks, all the way to Basculin Square where the clock tower was.<p>

"Look!"Dino yelled as a fire breather fro Johto and his Magby shot multicoloed flames into the sky. "How is he doing that?"

Topher looked at the spectacle, then at Dino. "He takes of swig of the fuel in that bottle-" Topher pointed to the red bottle on the ground next to him. "And spits it out at a prelit torch. It takes a lot of practice. As for the color, I'm not sure. It might be the fuel itself, or maybe a projector somewhere nearby."

"Cool!" Dino said. "I wanna try it."

Topher shook his head. "It's not as simple as it sounds. He has to stand _perfectly still_- which you can't do if your life depended on it- with the torch at the perfect angle from his chest so it isn't too high, which would result in the heat burning his face, or too low, which would burn his chest. And he has to be extra careful to not swallow, or-"

"How do you know this?" Allison asked, genuinely curious. Topher didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be interested in that kind of thing. Then again, she didn't seem like the kind of girl with an Elite Four member as a parent.

Topher looked uncomfortable. "I read it somewhere, I guess." He shrugged awkwardly, no longer confident.

The three of them kept walking.

The point of the festival was supposed to be to get several Teams that were apart of the Alliance Games together so they could co-mingle and start fighting when the competition officially started at noon. It wasn't required to sign up at the festival, but most first time teams and teams in the area went anyway.

"Guys!" Allison grabbed her teammates by the shoulders.

"Huh?" Topher asked in between licks of his fifth ice cream cone. Allison could tell he was riding the best sugar rush of his life at the moment. Probably the first, given what Topher said when Allison asked him why he was so excited about getting ice cream ("My mom doesn't buy sweets much.")

"What's up?" Dino was beating Topher at six cones, which made Allison feel inadequate since she only had three.

Allison pointed to a stand in the distance surrounded by a small crowd. "It's an official from the League. He's accepting registration forms. Let's go!"

Dino shook his head. "If we're going to stand in that line, we're gonna need more food."

Topher smiled slightly. "Haven't we had enough?"

"Blasphemy." Dino replied. "Wash your tongue."

So the trio bought more sweets, only this time Topher got a banana dipped in Strawberry chocolate and Italian Ice, Allison bought cotton candy and, upon Dino's insistence, candied strawberries called _Ichigo Ame_ (which Dino said he had back when he lived in Hoenn and loved), and Dino got Candy Apples, some Kalosian pastries called _Beignets_, Candied Strawberries, and some Pokemon shaped candies ("they don't have any Numel shaped ones!"). All three of them also bought there Pokemon some Poffins from Sinnoh, Pokeblocks from Hoenn, and Pokepuffs from Kalos. They all enjoyed themselves, even Purrloin, who seemed to like her new trainer (When he wasn't reprimanding her for stealing something from other trainers). In line, the three nearly got intto a fight with a pair of twins who tried to skip Allison. After several non-chlid-friendly threats and suggestions on where they could stick their _Ikayaki_ (Grilled Squid on a stick), the group made it to the desk without getting in a fight with any bratty children.

"Forms?" The woman asked politely. She looked ridiculously perky, which Allison took to mean that she was ready to go home.

Allison handed her the forms, which the trio had filled them out two mornings ago.

"Taiji?"

Allison turned around. Standing next to her was an old man. His long red and orange hair was tied into a ponytail down his back and had streaks of grey in it. He wore a tan colored tan cloak with a black collar, red and orange trim on the sleeves, and orange and black trim across the middle. His white pants were ragged and loose, but were held up by a red sash. He wore black sandals and a necklace of Pokeballs.

"Uncle Al!"Allison screamed. She stepped out of line and hugged her (honorary) uncle. Topher answered a few questions the lady at the desk had before him and Dino joined Allison.

"Who's-" Dino started to ask, but stopped. "Alder!"

The former Champion grinned as Dino and Topher gaped at him. "You two must be Allison's friends."

* * *

><p>AN: So much happened in this chapter. The villians are introduced, Alder appears, Team Taiji becomes an official Team, and all the bonding. Is it possible to have feels for your own story? Cause I do.

I tried to make the festival a mix of various parade and festival tropes and cliches. I'm pretty sure I messed up, so feel free to tell me so.

Also, please review?


	8. Chapter 8: Symbols

Topher: TitanthefanficwritingAvavlugg does not own Pokemon.

Allison:And he apologizes if any of his "facts" about Tao and Taiji are wrong. He quite literally knows nothing of the world.

Dino: *Holds up mistletoe* And any one who reviews gets to stand under this with Numel!

* * *

><p>"So, why Taiji?" Alder asked the three of them. After Alder had introduced himself to a very surprised Topher and Dino, who almost couldn't respond, the four of them found a table to sit at and chat.<p>

"What do you mean, Champion Alder?" Dino asked.

Alder laughed and clasped Dino on the shoulder, which made the fiery headed kid close to exploding. Truth be told, Dino had a small crush on Alder. Next to Steven (He was a Hoenn native, after all), Alder was his all time favorite champions and his hero. Dino's hair was naturally red- he dyed the orange in to resemble Alder's hair. "I'm not the champion any more, boy. Alder is fine. And what I mean is, why did you name yourselves 'Team Taiji?'"

Topher looked away from Alder for the first time since they had met (which, admittedly, was ten minutes ago). Dino realized that Topher didn't know either- they hadn't told him, and he'd never asked.

Dino didn't really have to think. "Do you know what Zekrom and Reshiram represent?" he asked Alder.

"I'd be a bad former champion if I didn't." His eyes twinkled in a way that made Dino's stomach flip. "Tell me anyway."

"Uh, okay. " Dino said. For the first time in years, he wasn't sure what to say. "They're Tao, or unity. Zekrom is Yin, one of the halves, while Reshiram is yang, it's identical but opposite other half. According to legend, they were once one dragon who became two, so together they balance each other out. And Kyreum is Wuji, or the absence of Yin and Yang, because some legends say it is the body left over from there split."

Alder nodded. "And what does that have to do with Taiji?"

Dino got the feeling Alder knew the answer, but wanted to hear Dino's answer. "Well, imagine how powerful Zekrom and Reshiram were when they were one dragon. That's what Taiji means, when Yin and Yang are together. It literally translates to 'Supreme Ultimate' , so it's like when two aspects come together and are more powerful that way. And that's the point of the games- several trainers coming together to form a more powerful whole."

Alder and Topher both stared. Allison knew his reasons already, but he hadn't told anyone else. He knew that his grasp of Tao was shaky- maybe he was wrong entirely. Maybe Topher or Alder knew that and would laugh at him or think he was stupid, or-

"Dino," Topher said. "Did you think of that yourself?" When Dino nodded, the other boy beamed. "That's... pretty brilliant, actually ."

Alder nodded in agreement. "It is. It's definitely more thought out than most of these team names."

Allison beamed at her best friend, and all of his fears melted. Allison and Topher were his friends, and Alder was a nice guy. They weren't going to tease him.

Alder smiled. "So, let me see your Tokens."

Topher pulled out a small paper. "The lady said to check back with her in an hour and all 5 Tokens will be done." Topher said. "Here's he design we agreed on." Each Team was to get 20 tokens to be qualified for the Alliance League, and started out with five. Beating another Team got you one of their Tokens. The five Tokens each Team starts out with bears a custom emblem of their own design. The three of them had decided on an equilateral triangle split into three by three identical curved lines, so each smaller triangle was identical. each one had a single filled circle in it.

"It's not an actual symbol. " Allison explained. "I made it. It's supposed to represent togetherness, like Taiji, only with three things."

Alder nodded. "I like it. So, when are the battles going to begin?"

Topher checked his brochure. "At four." He said quietly, which made it hard for Dino to hear him over the crowd. Dino could tell that the Bergmite trainer was really nervous. "That's when we're officially supposed to start. But technically, we can begin fighting at any time." Topher stared at the ground so he was even harder to hear.

Alder bellowed loudly, which caused many passing trainers to stare in their direction. Dino made faces at them.

Alder checked his watch. "So that means we have two hours to kill." He said. "Who wants to see something really cool?"

* * *

><p>Alder led Team Taiji and there Pokemon away from the noise and organized Chaos that was the Alliance festival and towards Main Street, which was practically dead since most of the town was back at the festival.<p>

"Where are we going?" Allison asked. She would of felt nervous about going off alone with an old man, except A) she wasn't alone, she had Gothita, Warren, Topher and Dino, B) she knew Alder and C) it was the middle of the day.

Alder shook his head. "How much do you know about Floccessy, Allison? Topher, Dino?"

Topher looked up from his sneakers. "It has a population of people. It hosts the yearly Alliance Festival, Floccessy is also one of the only places in the world to be home to multiple Champions and boasts the oldest working clock tower in the Unova region. It was founded in 1932 by immigrants from the region of Orre, who landed here in the search for legendary Pokemon. It is the home of Pledge Grove-"

"Bingo!" Alder yelled, causing scaring Bergmite right out of Topher's arms. Topher got down on his knees to comfort the Ice Chunk Pokemon. Alder approached the two, but Topher glared at him while Purrloin hissed menacingly at the Unovan champion.

"Oh calm down." Allison snapped at Topher. "Bergmite's fine."

Alder laughed once again. It seemed to echo in the empty streets, as if the old man's cheer was spreading throughout the town. "It's okay Allison." Alder put a hand on Topher's shoulder. "He's just protecting his friend, is all. Sorry for scaring the little guy."

Topher pushed his hand away. "Whatever." The boy muttered, still holding Bergmite. Purrloin sat on his shoulder protectively.

"Anyway," Alder continued. "That's where I'm taking you. To Pledge Grove."

"Why?" asked Dino.

Alder smiled. "You'll see." he said.

They followed him through the city. Topher saw that Floccessy was a lot more provincial than he first thought- there were more trees and fields than Topher, who had grown up in the big cities of Veilstone and Castelia, was used to seeing. He was surprised to find that he missed the noise of all the people and Pokemon.

"It's this way. Just past the clock tower." The clock tower in question was at not as imposing as it had been in pictures Topher had seen. Rather, it looked like it was decaying. Topher also noticed graffiti.

"Alder?" Topher said hesitantly.

"Yes m'boy?"

"The Tower..." Topher paused.

"What about it?"

"Well," Topher responded. "Why is it marked up like that? I thought national landmarks like that were protected by the authorities."

"They are." Alder said gravely. "That doesn't stop idiotic teenagers from writing on it." Topher decided to drop the subject, because Alder looked as angry as Topher had been a few minutes prior.

Within the next few minutes, the three of them had reached a small opening in a solid wall of trees. A sign to Topher's left said:

_Pledge Grove. This is a National Park protected by law. No camping or other recreational activities allowed._

Alder led them inside. "Follow me." Alder whispered. They did.

Allison, Topher, and Dino followed Alder down a short path that led to a small clearing with two ponds, one to the east and one to the west. A Patrat and three Sunkern were dozing under an oak tree. In the ponds, Poliwag, Basculin, and Azurill were playing in the water. A Pidove was chasing another Poliwag and a Swewaddle playfully in what Topher could swear was a game of tag. But those weren't the most notable part of the grove. In the center of the clearing sat a large boulder nearly twice as tall as Alder. Three large gashes marred the front, over lapping so it resembled an x with a crack down the middle.

"Wow."Allison said. Topher and Dino nodded in agreement.

The Pidove, Poliwag, and Swewaddle approached them curiously. Purrloin jumped from Topher's shoulder and approached Pidove, while Gothita and Numel conversed with Poliwag and Swewaddle. Bergmite squirmed a little, so Topher put him down and let him play with the others.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Alder asked. "Normally it's flooded with trainers. Whenever the festival is in town I like to take a few minutes to visit this place, since it's so peaceful when everyone is gone."

"Yeah." Dino agreed. He pulled out the last of his treats and started to feed them to the Pokemon. They flocked around him, eager to get their share.

"Wow." Allison scoffed. "They're like Vullaby. Do they never eat?"

Alder shook his head. "It's not that they're hungry. They just love the attention. Whenever there's a lot of trainers here they hide, so they aren't used to meeting so many people. If you kids hadn't had your Pokemon out beforehand, they probably would of ran off."

_Topher,_ Allison, and Alder watched as Dino fed all of the Pokemon. He seemed content.

"So, why that's the only reason you brought us out here?" Topher asked Alder.

"Isn't having this place all to yourself enough?" He replied lazily. His voice was soft and serene, like he was about to nap.

"I g-" Topher started to say, but was cut short by Dino crying "Hey! Quit it!"

Dino was holding one of the Poliwag protectively, and it was crying. The other Pokemon were all either eating or looking at Dino. All but one...

Topher facepalmed. "Purrloin, return whatever you stole from Poliwag now, or I swear to Arceus I'll ask Numel to sit on you."

"Nu!" Numel harrumphed angrily. He seemed to like the idea.

Purrloin darted from behind the oak tree and ran to Topher. She spit out the coin sheepishly.

"Sorry." Topher told Poliwag as he picked the coin up. "Purrlion can't help herself around shiny things."

"Only bad parents make excuses for their kids." Allison chided him.

Topher glared at the girl. "I'm not her parent and I'm not making excuses."

"Really? It sounds like you are." Allison argued.

"I would be," Topher started. "If it weren't for the fact that Purrloin, as a species, are attracted to shiny things.-"

"That doesn't excuse her behaviour-"

"I was about to punish her if you hadn't jumped in like a-"

"Are they always like this?" Alder asked. He seemed to be amused.

"Yep!" Dino said. He said it like _yep-pah. _"It's a solid seventy-five percent of our relationship as a team."

"Sounds fun."

Dino smiled and fed Poliwag a cookie. "It is." Allison and Topher continued to argue, while the Pokemon observed them like they were an interesting television show. "Wait-" Dino remembered something. He approached Topher and pulled him away from Allison mid-debate.

"Well, at least I don't use my Pokemon to throw fruit at- Hey!"

"The coin!" Dino exclaimed. "You forgot to give it back! Now Poliwag is gonna cry again, or-"

"I doubt that." Topher rolled his eyes and pulled the silver coin out of his pocket. He started to hand it to Dino, but stopped.

"Huh." Topher muttered.

"What's wrong?" Dino asked. Allison walked to them to see what all the commotion was all about.

Topher examined the coin. "This symbol... I saw it outside on the clock tower." he said. Topher showed them the coin. On it was what looked like a flower with four overlapping petals.

"Could it be a Token?" Allison asked. Topher shook his head.

"No. The coin's kind of old." Topher said. "Why don't we ask Alder?" They all looked around. "Where did he- is he asleep?"

Topher pointed to the oak tree. To the young trainer's dismay, Alder was lying against it.

Allison groaned. "Idiot." She grabbed Dino's bag and threw it at him. "Wake up!"

Alder sat up and yelled "Bouffalant. I'm up!" while Topher and Dino gaped at her. "Did you just throw Dino's bag at the former champion of Unova?" Topher said in shock.

"You're right." She agreed. "I should have thrown my bag. It's heavier."

Alder rubbed his head and stood up. Over Dino and Topher's apologies he said "You are so much more energetic than your sister."

Allison beamed proudly and showed him the coin. After a quick explanation, he handed it back. "Never seen it before." He sadi finally. He didn't sound so sure. "But you should keep it. Looks valuable."

Dino crossed his arms. "No! It's Poliwag's coin." he sounded positively scandalized. Dino handed the coin to Poliwag, who took it happily.

Topher kept his eyes on Alder. Just like when Topher had pointed out the graffiti on the clock tower, Alder seemed more troubled than he let on. Topher wondered what was troubling him about that symbol.


	9. Chapter 9: Head Priest Carmichael

Team Taiji and Alder said goodbye to the Pokemon of Pledge Grove and rejoined the festival around three. Alder excused himself to do something, leaving the kids and Pokemon to their own devices. The three of them play games (to the surprise of no one, Allison and Dino were really competitive) for the next half hour, until it was time for the representative from the Alliance league to make a speech.

"Where's Topher?" Allison asked Dino as the two of them gathered around the stage like everyone else. Dino shrugged.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Pokemon!" The man yelled over the crowd. He wore a solid red tux and pink bowtie, and his hair was black with a solid gray stripe going throw it. "I, Brent Martin, welcome you to the seventh annual Alliance League Festival! Twelve years ago, several trainers, including me, wanted an alternative way to battle than what was already being offered. Five years later, The Alliance Games became the sixth sport to be accepted into the Pokemon League by national League officials, after the Pokeathlon in Johto, Pokemon Contests, The Battle Frontier, The Tripokalon in Kalos, and of course the original Pokemon League Conference!" He stopped there, mostly because people were cheering too loud to say much else. He waited for them to calm down before continuing. "Several of you are already registered as Teams in the games-" More cheering "and several of you are planning to. As much as I-" Someone nudged Allison. It was Topher. He held up a black box and mouthed tokens. Dino squealed happily and hugged him, while Allison high-fived both boys. They were now an official team.

"In conclusion." Brent said. "I am proud to announce the start of the Seventh Annual Alliance Games!" Everyone cheered, and Allison hugged Topher and Dino.

* * *

><p>"We have to find someone to fight." Allison told Topher and Dino about ten minutes later, away from the crowd. "This will be our first battle, so-"<p>

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you Allison Locke?"

Allison turned around. Standing behind her was a tall man wearing violet robes decorated with golden leaves. Draped around his shoulders was an ivory and gold cape. He wore simple black sandals and held a golden staff.

Topher, Allison, and Dino's reactions were automatic, which was either strange or fitting: Allison and Topher stepped back, Dino moved to shield Allison with his body, and all three trainers grabbed a Pokeball.

"Whoa!" A familiar voice yelled from behind them.

Alder walked up from the old man's other side and held up his hands lazily. "Its okay. Put down the Pokeballs."

Allison glared at Alder. "Uncle Alder, he's with-"

The old man cleared his throat. "If you're about to say 'The Hallowed Church', then you're right. If you're about to say 'with the man who tried to kidnap me' then you're wrong."

Dino stepped forward so his whole body was in front of Allison's. "Joseph was a Bishop for _your_ church." Dino said angrily.

"My church does not endorse kidnapping." The old man said calmly. He didn't seemed even remotely perturbed by Dino' accusations. "Joseph may have claimed to be apart of my church, but I assure you that he was not."

"Allison," Alder said. "Father Carmichael is an old friend. He wanted to talk to you three and explain that Joseph wasn't following his orders." Alder put a hand on Allison's shoulder. "Don't you trust me."

Topher crossed his arms and stared at Father Carmichael for a few seconds. "If you were a Ditto, you wouldn't be talking to us." he said finally. "And a Zoroark is a dark type. Using it is against church doctrine. So Alder is the real Alder. But he's still a person, and he can be tricked. How do we know you're telling the truth, Father Carmichael?"

Carmichael looked at Topher sadly. "I have no concrete proof. But I do have an explanation, if you want it."

Alder cleared his throat. "How about we go back to my house and talk over coffee?" he suggested.

Topher and Dino looked at Allison. She was the one who almost got kidnapped- Topher and Dino were just pawns to get her to cooperate. This was her call.

Allison closed her eyes. "Fine." She said. "It better be some kickass coffee."

* * *

><p>It was not kickass coffee.<p>

Allison could appreciate the decor- Alder's house was almost like a peek inside his head. It was disorganized, with assorted knick-knacks and clothes everywhere. On the walls hung pictures of Alder's family and Pokemon, along with odd things like a headdress made of Braviary feathers or a wooden carving a a Bouffalant. The walls were drapped with earth toned rugs with zig-zag patterns.

Allison sipped her coffee. "So you're saying that Joseph doesn't work for you?"

Father Carmichael nodded. He looked so frail. Allison was scared the action might cause his head to start rolling across the table. "Joseph is part of a group that has broken away from our church. He and others like him believe in the total separation from and annihilation of the eight Impure types."

Topher raised an eyebrow. "And you don't? I thought a major point of the Hallowed Church doctrine was that some types are evil." he glanced overtly at Gothita, who sat on Allison's lap. She could of returned Gothita to make Father Carmichael more comfortable, but then again his comfort meant little to Allison, so...

Father Carmichael shifted uncomfortably. "Yes and no." he said. "According to our doctrine, eight types were created by Arceus and that caused Alleos to cast humans and Pokemon from Alleos. But that does not necessarily make them evil."

Topher snorted. "Necessarily." he muttered. Alder shushed him.

"So you except all Pokemon and humans?" Dino asked. "That's pretty cool of you." Allison heard no sarcasm in his voice.

"Alder owns three bug types, one fighting type, and one dragon type." Carmichael said. "And I've been his friend for nearly twenty years."

Alder clasped Carmichael on the back. "Thanks for telling the world how old I am."

Carmichael grinned back. "I didn't. You now I can't count _that_ high."

Allison relaxed a little. "Okay, so you came all the way to Floccessy Town just so you could explain that you weren't involved in my kidnapping?"

"That," Carmichael agreed. "And I was already going to be here."

"Why?" Dino asked. He sipped his hot cocoa (Alder smartly refused to give Dino coffee).

"A few of his church members are a team in the Alliance Games." Alder answered. "Plus, he couldn't pass up the chance to visit me."

"They should be here soon." Carmichael said. "Maybe you could challenge them."

Dino stood up and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! That'll be our first battle." Dino turned to Allison and Topher. "Can we?"

Allison looked at Topher. "What say you, teammate?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

And that was that.

* * *

><p>AN: Uh, I don't like this chapter. There's something, or a lot of somethings, wrong with it, but I can't pinpoint any of them. Please review and tell me why this chapter annoys me.


	10. Chapter 10: Enter Team Hallow!

Dino: Who's psyched for the new Pokemon Special ORAS chapter?

Allison: Idiot. You're supposed to say "TitanthefanficwritingAvalugg does not own Pokemon".

Topher: He can't help it. The hype is too real.

Dino: Emerald AND Wally AND Franticshipping! *grabs chest* MY HEART! *falls down*

Topher: He's out.

Allison: So I guess he can't tell them to review.

Topher: They don't want Numel kisses anyway...

* * *

><p>"STOP!" Allison screamed. "Please, STOP! You're hurting them!"<p>

The blonde girl twirled so she was facing Allison. Her pearly white party dress was in tatters, and the yellow sash across her stomach was falling off. "Say it again."

Tears fell from Allison's cheeks to the floor. "Please..."

Lilith smacked her. "Not that!" She shrieked, stomping her bare feet.

"St-stop..." Allison whispered, not taking her eyes off them.

Lilith giggled wildly. "That's what I like to hear." She twirled once again and skipped to her captives. "Pachi, Nene, again!" Both electric types used Spark once more, causing both Allison and the victims to cry out.

"No! STOP!" Allison shrieked. "Please! Use me instead! PLEASE!"

Her screams were barely audible over Lilith's giggling.

* * *

><p>"Caitlin!"<p>

Marshal grabbed her, holding her arms down so she would stop thrashing. "Caitlin! Caitlin, wake up!"

Caitlin opened her eyes. She expected to see her sister, and was relieved and confused to see a man wearing sky blue shorts with yellow stripes and tank top of the same colors. Marshal

"Allison." Caitlin cried as he sat down next to her. "She's-"

Marshal pulled her to his chest. "Shh." He whispered to the frightened woman. "It was only a nightmare. Allison's not here."

Caitlin buried herself deeper into his chest. "I- she was-" Caitlin stopped, not because t was too upsetting, but because she wasn't sure what to say.

"She was what?" Marshal asked quietly, stroking her hair. He had taken off his yellow boxing gloves when he ran in, but left the sports tape on, so it trailed down in front of Caitlin's face.

"I-" Caitlin shook her head and pressed herself into his chest. "I'm not sure." Caitlin looked at her alarm clock. It said 2:30. She had excused herself from training that day because she felt sick. "Why did you let me sleep for three hours?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I kept walking in here to wake you up, but you were to cute." He murmured into her hair. Caitlin couldn't help but smile hearing him say the word "cute" in that deep voice of his. "I love that outfit. You should wear it more often."

Caitlin looked at her new pajamas, which she had forgot she put on. She was wearing a pink Musharna Kigurumi. "Thanks, but I'm too tall to be 'cute'"

Marshal shook with laughter. "Nonsense. You're one of the cutest girls out there." Marshal kissed Caitlin softly and she forgot about being upset for a blissful second. "Let's go train. If you sit here all day, you'll be even farther behind me in terms of skill."

Caitlin pushed him. "Fight me."

"I plan to." Marshal got up and clasped her fragile hand in his gargantuan ones. "Come on."

Caitlin followed him out happily, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Allison needed her help.

* * *

><p>One week ago, Topher had been sitting at home listening to music and reading. That's what he was doing the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that.<p>

Now, his life was changing by the hour. He went from a loner to part of a team to part of a competition within a week. Next, he went from being new to the region to being on a first name basis with it's champion within a day. Then went from not knowing who Father Carmichael was to hating him to not hating him to liking him a little in the space of little over an hour. The speed at which his life was moving lately almost gave him whiplash.

"Numel?" Carmichael asked. He was genuinely curious about the three of them, and had been asing them about their journey. "Is that Pokemon native to this region?"

"Nope!" Dino responded enthusiastically. He hugged Numel, causing them both to fall to the ground. Dino laughed. "I'm from Sinnoh. One of my relatives there sent him to me as an egg- I've only had him for a month."

"A month?" Father Carmichael asked incredulously as Numel headbutted Dino in playful anger. "You two are very close for a person and Pokemon who've only known each other a month."

Dino blushed shyly and Numel cried "Nume!" happily.

Topher looked at Allison. "What about you and Gothita?"

Allison smiled and looked at her partner fondly. Gothita was in the kitchen with Alder, watching him prepare food. "I got her a week before I left home. It was a gift from my sister."

Father Carmichael nodded at Allison. "Your sister is the talented Caitlin Locke, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."Allison said. "You know her?"

"I'm afraid not." Carmichael said. "Alder is the only celebrity I know. As you can imagine, I feel quite cheated."

All of them laughed, and Alder yelled "I heard that!"

Father Carmichael chuckled "Wow, I'm shocked. Those hearing aids are miraculous, aren't they?"

Topher smiled. Father Carmichael didn't act at all like what Topher thought a guy like him would be. He was laid back, soft spoken, and kind. Topher was expecting someone stern, demanding, and pushy.

The doorbell rang. "That must be them." Carmichael said. He rose to answer the door, but Dino jumped up and got that there before he could finish saying "I got it!"

_Here we go._ Topher thought.

* * *

><p>Whatever Topher had been expecting, they weren't it.<p>

"Father," A short brunette with a bob cut wrapped her dainty arms around him. "I'm so glad to see you!" Judging by her cinnamon skin and accent, she wasn't from Unova. Johtonian, maybe?

Father Carmichael may have looked frail, but he held out under the girl's surprisingly powerful hug. "And I you, dear. You look so different? The hair, your outfit..."

She giggled and clapped her hands enthusiastically. Oh no. Topher thought. "Do you like it?" The girl twirled, showing off her short flower print dress in a whirl of pink and yellow. If she weren't wearing tight black leggings, Topher would of seen something he shouldn't have. Not another Dino.

Carmichael kissed her forehead. "You look as stunning as a Roserade."

She pouted. "I wouldn't say that-"

"Don't be so modest, Cedar." Another girl chimed in. In contrast with her companion, she was not waifish but fierce. Her outfit was a simple black shirt over tight jeans. "And stop monopolizing him." Cedar moved to let the other girl embrace Carmichael. Her hug was short and rigid.

"Leave her alone Carson." The third companion said. His deep voice shocked Topher. "Affection is not a crime." The man also had an accent, but his was harder to place. His skin was a shade darker than Cedar's.

Topher instantly disliked him. He wore a white button up with only the three center buttons buttoned. He looked proud and confident, like they should all be, thankful that he had walked in.

Carmichael led them into the living room. Topher noticed Dino and Allison staring at the man and internally groaned.

"Friends, these are Team Taiji ; Topher Tempano, Allison Locke, and Dino Coleman." They all said hi with varying levels of enthusiasm. "Allison and company, these are the representatives of my church participating in this year's Alliance League: Cedar, Carson, and Rios."

"Pleased to meet you." Rios grabbed Topher's hand firmly, before letting go and clasping Allison and Dino's hands in turn. They looked like they were going to faint. Idiots.

"What about me?" Alder emerged from his small kitchen with a tray of cookies. Topher saw Dino and Allison holding back laughter at the sight of Alder in a flowery apron.

"Champion Alder!" Cedar cried in delight. "Oh, wow, it's an honor!" The other two trainers introduced themselves to Alder, Rios with charm and Carson with dismay.

Dino took a cookie and handed it to Numel before taking two for himself. "Teez arelly gud!" He exclaimed.

Allison hit him in the back, causing him to swallow. "Chew your food, idiot."

"Ow!" Dino pushed the girl away from him.

Allison grabbed Dino's arm and twist him around so his arm was pinned to his back. "You little sh-"

"They are a rambunctious bunch, aren't they." Rios mused. Carmichael and Alder laughed, while Topher broke up the fight while complaining about how they were embarrassing him in front of two of the most important men in Unova.

"Oh please," Allison scoffed as she glared at her companions. "Uncle Al stopped being important years ago."

"Excuse me?" Alder blanched.

Carmichael smiled. "And don't worry about embarrassing yourself in front of me." He told Topher mildy. "Years of dealing with Alder has lowered my expectations considerably."

"I get no respect around here." Alder crossed his arms. "And I made snacks, these too."

Carson her long fingers through her copper hair. "Champion Alder, if you don't mind me asking, how do you train in this small space?"

Alder grinned. "See that tone, ya little ingrates?" Alder said to Topher, Allison, Dino, "that's respect."

"Bite me, uncle." Allison said playfully.

"To answer your question, Carson, follow me."

Alder led them through his house, which was indeed cramped with all these people here, to the back door.

"This is where I train." Alder said as he opened the door dramatically (Topher thought the apron kind of ruined the mood, though).

The back yard was huge, with multiple trees surrounding a battle field, track, and pool.

"This is my training area." Alder said proudly.

"This is a set of three one on one battles, best 2/3 wins" Alder announced. He was clearly enjoying this. "No substitutes, no items. Any violation of said rules must be taken before the Alliance Council for judgement. Do both parties understand and agree to these conditions?" Allison nodded from one side of the field, and Carson nodded on the other. She had chosen the right side of the field, whuch had seemed arbitrary at first. Now Allison could see why; Carson's back was to the glare of the sun, while Allison had to deal with it. Sneaky bitch. I'm impressed.

Carson handed Alder her gold Token and Allison gave him hers. "As the challenger, Allison calls it."

"Heads." Allison said confidently. She was the child of an elite four member, and thus had a reputation. Her mom had told hetr to use whatever weapons she had at her disposal. That included intimidation.

Carson smiled, matching Allison's cockiness with her own. The two shook hands, and Alder flipped the coin.

He caught it. "Heads." He said. "Allison goes first." Carson just shrugged and the two trainers moved to their respective sides.


	11. Chapter 11: Arcanine and Tangela

""Gothita!" Allison yelled. Gothita jumped from her arms to the battlefield.

"Arcanine." Carson said in a calm yet confident voice. She pressed the button on the center of a Pokeball. In a flash white light Arcanine appeared. Allison hadn't seen one before- which was unfortunate, because Arcanine was beautiful. It was the same height as her, with long orange hair and black stripes.

Allison, to the surprise of no one, jumped right in. "Gothita, Psyshock!"

Gothita raised one tiny arm to the her, orbs of silver energy began to form. She brought her arm down like she was pitching a ball, and the orbs shot towards The Legendary Pokemon.

"Dodge." Carson commanded carelessly."Then use Take Down." Arcanine jumped to the left flawlessly, then rushed forward before Psyshock even struck where he had been standing.

"Feint Attack!" Gothita's hand glowed with a black aura, and she moved forward to hit Arcanine head on. Right as the two were about to collide, Gothita darted to the right and jabbed Arcanine in the side. He howled in pain as Gothita jumped backwards to distance herself from his claws.

"Nice." Carson smiled, which shouldn't of surprised Allison as much as it did. "That move is perfect for a smaller Pokemon up against a faster opponent. You do not disappoint, Allison Locke."

Allison smiled wildly. "I think my mom would disagree. Gothita, Confusion!" The Fixation Pokemon shot a beam of with light at Arcanine.

"Dodge, then use Thunderfang!"

Arcanine dodged to the left, then charged forward. Sparks flew from his powerful jaws as he ran. Allison knew that a direct physical attack from a fully evolved Pokemon like Arcanine would be devastating for her partner. And Carson won't fall fall for the same Feint Attack trick twice. "Stop him! Psyshock!"

Gothita shot silver orbs at Arcanine again. The attack landed.

"Yeah!" Allison cried out, but her cheer turned to a scream of shock as Arcanine shot through the dust cloud like Gothita's attack meant nothing and bit Gothita before either of them could react.

"Goth!" Gothita screamed as electricity ran through her body. Arcanine shook her like a rag doll before throwing her into the air.

"Finish her! Flame Burst!"

"Psyshock!" Allison yelled desperately.

Gothita twisted in mid air and shot a beam of white light that collided with Arcanine's ball of fiery red sparks. The resulting collision was to close. It hit Gothita and she fell through the sky gracelessly.

"Gothita!" Allison yelled as she ran forward. She jumped through the air and caught Gothita, and the two of them landed on the battlefield.

"Gothita is unable to battle." Alder announced. " The victory goes to Carson and Team Hallow!"

Allison's friends approached her as she cradled her Gothita. "Rest." Allison told her. "You did great."

"So did you!" Dino cried as Allison returned Gothita to her Pokeball. "Ypu were so awesome and strong."

Topher shook his head. "No. You were cocky. You should've known that Psyshock wasn't strong enough to stop Arcanine."

Allison stood up, so her and Topher were nose to nose. "And did what, Topher? It was my only viable option!"

Dino pulled Allison out of Topher's face. "Hey, calm down-" Dino started.

"There were others." Topher countered.

"Topher," Dino chided. "Don't be-"

"You could of tried Feint Attack, then Psyshock, or-"

Allison jabbed a finger in the taller boy's chest. "Why don't you go next, and you can do it better!"

Topher glared at her. "I plan to." he said coldly. "Get off the field so I can."

Allison stormed off in a huff. Dino mouthed "good luck" before following him.

"Cedar of Team Hallow challenges Topher of Team Taiji to a battle." Alder declared. "One on one, no substitutes or items."

Bergmite, let's do this." Topher said. Bergmite looked up at him in apprehension. "Don't be a baby. Go." Bergmite hesitantly scuttled to his place on the battlefield.

"Tangela!" Cedar threw her Pokeball and a mass of dark green vines appeared on the field.

Topher scanned Tangela with his Pokedex.

Tangela, The Vine Pokemon. Many writhing vines cover it, so its true identity remains unknown. The blue vines grow its whole life long

Ability: Chlorophyll. Moves: Sunny Day, Synthesis, Vine Whip, Solarbeam.

Tangela's stats appeared on the screen. Her greatest weakness was her Special Defense, While her greatest strength was her Defense. With Chlorophyll, her speed was something to worry about too. But Topher had an type advantage...

Topher lost the coin toss, so Cedar got the first move.

"Sunny Day!" Cedar yelled excitedly.

Tangela shot a ball of golden light into the sky. Within seconds, the entire field was illuminated in golden light.

Have to stop her before she uses Solarbeam or Synthesis. Topher thought."Sharpen, then Take Down!" Topher commanded. Bergmite glowed and the point on it's head grew larger and sharper. It charged Tangela.

"Tangela, Vine Whip. Restrain him!" Cedar yelled, waving her fist in the air. Vines emerged from Tangela's body.

"Bergmite, move!" But the vines dug into the ground instead.

"What?" Topher looked around. He had no way of telling where they would emerge from. "Harden!"

The vines shot out of the ground and lifted the Ice Chunk Pokemon before it could finish the move. Bermite cried out.

"Bergmite, um..." Topher wasn't sure what to do. Harden? No. Icy Wind? No. Take Down? Useless. Sharpen? Also useless.

"Solarbeam, Tangela!" Tangela started to glow yellow.

"Berg!" Bermite yelled. A beam of harsh sunlight hit Bergmite.

Four hits. Topher calculated. That's how many Bermite can take before he faints. I can keep using Harden, but that'll just be delaying the inevitable. I have to free him.

"Icy Wind!" Topher yelled.

Bergmite shot a gust of snow and ice from his mouth, but he couldn't aim with Tangela's vines moving the way they were. Icy Wind propelled him to the side. Maybe if he keeps using it, he'll slip out.

"Solarbeam!" Cedar commanded.

Begmite squirmed more, but the fines wouldn't budge. Wait. "Icy Wind!" Topher yelled desperately.

The attack pushed Bergmite backward, causing Solarbeam to miss.

"Who cares?" Cedar taunted. "He can't dodge forever. Solarbeam!"

"Icy Wind!" The attack missed once more. The battlefield was now quite a sight- covered in snow and extremely bright.

"Solarbeam again!"

"Icy Wind, Bergmite!" Topher yelled. "Full power!"

Bergmite flew backward... and slipped from the vines.

"Sharpen, then Take Down!" Bergmite rapidly shot downward towards Tangela, the tip of his Icicle body pointed directly at The Vine Pokemon.

"Solarbeam!"

The beam hit, but Bergmite cut through it and hit Tangela. A cloud of dust appeared.

"Bergmite?"

"Tangela?"

They had both fainted.

* * *

><p>After Topher's battle, Alder insisted on clearing the battle field of snow and water and waiting for sunny day to wear off before starting Dino's match.<p>

"The battlefield must be fair for each competitor." he insisted

Topher walked up to Allison. The young trainer was sitting on a bench alone- Dino was feeding Numel (at this point, Topher was sure that eating was half of their relationship), Father Carmichael was helping Alder and his Pokemon, and Team Hallow were having an emergency meeting.

"Can I sit here?" he asked her hesitantly.

"No."

He sat down next her.

"I said-" she started.

"I should of used Sharpen." Topher declared.

Allison turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

"My strategy. I know you've figured it out by now. I was using Icy Wind to shake Bergmite loose, while Sunny Day would melt the snow and make it water, which would make Bergmite slippery." he looked at Bergmite's Pokeball in his hand. "Or I could of froze the whole surrounding area, making it impossible for the vines to reach him in the first place."

"So you came over here to review the battle?" She asked. "Not interested, To-."

"I don't have much battle experience."

Allison blinked. "But...You're good. You caught Purrloin and saved me and did well against Cedar. How do you-"

Topher looked embarrassed. "I've read millions of books on the subject. I've watched thousands of league matches on t.v. But I've never actually battled before I met you guys. I didn't realise the difference between knowing how to battle and actually battling."

"What is it you're trying to tell me, Topher?"

"That it's easy to see all the possible strategies and outcomes in hindsight, or when not involved in a battle, but it's impossible to plan for every contingency during battles. Battles are intense and you can't pause them to think up a plan." Topher smiled shyly.

"Topher... Are you apologizing?" Allison asked in awe.

"I-I-I" Topher stuttered. "Y-yeah."

Allison smiled, and the two of them sat in comfortable silence until Dino's match started.


End file.
